


Баки страдает

by Charmed_Owl, Xlamushka



Series: BruckyTeam [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmed_Owl/pseuds/Charmed_Owl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xlamushka/pseuds/Xlamushka
Summary: Если бы не было так больно, Баки сказал бы, что он в печали, и попросил бы всех удалиться. Вздохнул бы в положении лежа. Умоляюще посмотрел бы на Брюса и жалобно свел брови домиком. Вот только Брюс смотрит на него холодно и вводит в вену сыворотку.





	

Если бы не было так больно, Баки сказал бы, что он в печали, и попросил бы всех удалиться.. Вздохнул бы в положении лежа. Умоляюще посмотрел бы на Брюса и жалобно свел брови домиком.

Сказал бы что-нибудь... И он уже было приоткрывает рот, шевелит губами, но бессильно закрывает глаза после первого же хрипа. Даже скосить глаза у него получается с трудом. Не то что выдать обличительную речь проклятому мучителю и предателю в одном лице.

Брюс, впрочем, понимает все без слов. Вот только его сейчас слабо волнует праведный гнев Баки. И тот знает это. Потому что радужка Брюса отливает зеленью, а на руках от напряжения вздуваются вены. Не услышит. Не согласится его отпустить, даже если получится просипеть двадцать слов вместо одного стона.

Сейчас Баки, пожалуй, впервые в жизни рад, что когда-то попался в руки Золы. Кости срастаются быстро, куда быстрее, чем у Старка, который лежит в полусне-полуобмороке на соседнем столе. У него есть шанс, у них обоих. Но все же он замирает, когда Брюс — все еще Брюс — отвлекается от склянок и подходит к нему.

— Н-н-не... — это все, что остается от «не надо» после приложения всех мыслимых усилий. — Б... — «Брюс».

— Прости, Джим, — Брюс не смотрит на него, даже искоса, но движения его точны и выверены, когда он отпиливает горлышко ампулы и набирает шприц. — Прости, — повторяет он, — но ты ведь знаешь, что я не могу по-другому.

И всё, что может сделать Баки, когда Брюс перетягивает жгутом его руку — кажется, единственное, что в нем осталось целым — это прикрыть глаза. И не дернуться, когда Брюс вгоняет ему в вену десять миллилитров чего-то переливчато-радужного. Непозволительно красивого для всей этой ситуации.

Брюс все тем же отточенным жестом прижимает к проколу салфетку, вытягивает иглу. Только закрыв ее колпачком и отложив на столик, он наконец позволяет себе немного расслабиться. Баки, хоть в дурацком воротнике он и не может даже головы повернуть, видит, чувствует всем больным телом, как Брюс тяжело садится на стул рядом с ним.

— Ты... Оба вы, как вообще в голову такое могло прийти! — Брюс говорит непривычно торопливо, потом замолкает и договаривает гораздо спокойнее, но вместе с тем в голосе проскальзывает горькая обреченность: по-другому они не могли. — А если бы я не успел? Если бы я… Другой Я сжал бы вас чуть крепче? — Брюс замолкает. И тогда Баки едва заметно гладит его по щеке единственным, что в нем шевелится, — бионическими пальцами.

Баки уходит в сон лишь когда слышит приближающийся голос Стива. Вместе им будет ждать легче.


End file.
